


Hey now it's time for you and me

by youhaventyet



Series: you looked like the sun [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKise Week, M/M, touou!kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youhaventyet/pseuds/youhaventyet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, haven’t I told you, Aomine-kun? Ki-chan’s been accepted into Touou!”</p><p>“What.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kise smiles, guilelessly. “They’re very open towards my job, and anyway, they were looking for talents, weren’t they?” His smile turns sharper and that’s finally what makes him realize <i>this is reality</i>.</p><p>Fucking Kise, with his pretty face and dogged attitude, looking at him from under his eyelashes, wearing his same uniform once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey now it's time for you and me

**Author's Note:**

> this is very long and probably boring, orz. please, feel free to point out the errors, it would be super helpful
> 
> title from Jefferson Airplane's Volunteers, simply because I was listening to it as I edited.

It’s Kise’s voice Aomine hears first, through all the noise the people around him are making. He experiences this moment of pure disconnection, where the sheer weirdness of it slams into him like a fist. He blinks, thinking _it has to be a mistake_ , and then he hears it again.

“Aominecchi! Momoicchi!”

This time, Aomine sees him. People move around to let him pass, groups of girls staring at him starry-eyed as Kise wades through them, waving.

“Ki-chan!” Satsuki calls him, rushing towards him and snagging her hand in Aomine’s sleeve, dragging him along, ignoring his reluctance to move, his suspicious stare.

So he stares at Kise instead, and what he sees is how his golden hair contrasts against the black of Touou’s blazer, the way his lashes look so long even from far away, even longer when he’s standing in front of them, smiling, pretty model face picture-perfect in the sun, like the main character of one of those slice-of-life anime where everything is cherry blossoms, ridiculous love confessions and general sappiness.

“Have you seen?” he asks, excitedly, and Aomine can almost see him as a puppy wagging his tail. “We’re all in the same class!”

“What the fuck,” Aomine says, finally, still wondering if he’s dreaming, or even having an hallucination, for all it matters.

“Oh, haven’t I told you, Aomine-kun?” Satsuki asks, perfectly innocent, the way she won’t call him by his given name anymore stinging more than how she’s pinching his wrist to warn him not to be any more rude. “Ki-chan’s been accepted into Touou!”

“What.”

“Yeah,” Kise smiles, guilelessly. “They’re very open towards my job, and anyway, they were looking for talents, weren’t they?” His smile turns sharper and that’s finally what makes him realize _this is reality_.

Fucking Kise, with his pretty face and dogged attitude, looking at him from under his eyelashes, wearing his same uniform once again.

 

“These are your new teammates, Kise Ryouta and Aomine Daiki. They come from the Generation of Miracles, so they’ll be sitting out of tryouts,” says Imayoshi, the Captain, introducing them to the rest of the Touou team.

“Pleased to meet you!” Kise beams. “Let’s work hard together.” He bows, sending dazzling smiles every which way like he’s at some fucking press event.

Aomine just grunts.

Imayoshi sighs minutely and then gestures towards Satsuki. “And she’s our new manager, Momoi Satsuki. She comes from Teikou as well. She’ll be of great help.”

Satsuki bows. “Nice to meet you. Please, be patient with Aomine-kun.” Some guys, Kise included, snicker. Aomine glares harder.

 

The cons about attending the same school as Kise once again are uncountable.

He and Satsuki chatter all the time. During lunch breaks, while they walk to practice, during water breaks at practice; they whine and fawn over Tetsu, look at magazines together, rehash about Kise’s model girlfriends. Most of the time, when he arrives in the middle in one of their conversations, they look at him as if he were just their subject; glinting, calculating eyes trained on him with such intensity he kind fears for his life.

“Ki-chan and I just worry about you a lot, Aomine-kun,” Satsuki replies whenever he points it out, and he never knows how to answer that.

When Aomine does bother to go to class, he spends most of his time looking at Kise, sitting near the window with his golden hair bathed in sunlight, constantly jiggling his leg or tapping his pencil against his desk, moving moving moving, distracting as hell.

“Did you take notes, Aomine-kun?” Satsuki asks him, already knowing the answer.

“Nah. I was thinking about something else.”

Kise shows up as he’s napping and skipping class on the roof and seems to just be happy sharing his space, not doing anything, chattering even though he knows Aomine’s not listening. Sometimes he brings with him the last issue of a mag he’s featured in and shows him all the pretty, dumb pictures of his pretty, dumb face, so satisfied Aomine kind of wants to smother him.

“Bring one with Horikata Mai, next time,” Aomine says, irritably throwing the magazine at Kise’s face.

“Don’t be so mean,” Kise wails, pawing at his hair to make sure it’s not messed up. “I know you don’t mean it anyway,” he murmurs, some time later, and Aomine is too puzzled to find an answer.

Kise pesters him all the time about having one-on-ones like they used to, and he’s so persistent that he never backs down, not even after Aomine’s refused him so many times he can’t count them anymore.

“Too afraid to lose?” Kise teases him, grinning.

“You can’t score more than me even in a practice match, idiot. Don’t flatter yourself,” Aomine answers, which gains him an hurt pout and a challenging look.

Kise follows him around after school, badgering him into following him to the gym. Aomine always refuses, but Kise is so fucking stubborn that, between his whining and Satsuki’s nagging, Aomine ends up doing what they want the 80% of the time. And even when he wants to just sit on the bench and do nothing, he can’t help but feel lured in by the sound of the balls smacking against the floor, the pounding and screech of everybody’s shoes as they run up and down the court. The way Kise seems to shine brighter on the court, even while doing something as basic as dribbling practice.

“Isn’t this nicer than sitting at home doing nothing, Aomine-kun?” Satsuki teases him from where he's sprawled on the floor after having run suicides.

“I could be sleeping,” he grunts, but she just smiles at him in that particular affectionate way that means _you idiot_ as she hands him a bottle of water.

 

There are absolutely no pros whatsoever about attending the same school as Kise, except the ones he’s already mentioned.

 

“I’ve been to see Kurokocchi,” Kise tells him, one day, as they’re both on the rooftop. He’s been quiet these past two days, which always bodes bad news. This is probably the reason.

Aomine grunts, feeling his shoulders bunch up. He keeps his face neutral.

“Aaah, it was really hard on me,” Kise sighs, throwing his head back. “I really wanted Kurokocchi to come to Touou with us. But he said he liked his new team better, can you believe it?”

Aomine snorts. “I can.”

“You’re both so unpleasant, it’s no wonder you got along so well in junior high!” Kise pouts, but his voice has a more serious edge than he probably wanted to let on. He’s quiet for a bit, then he says: “He has a new light. I thought he was no good, at first, but I was wrong. Kagamicchi really is something.”

“You’re calling him like that?” he asks, rising an eyebrow.

Kise laughs, as if a bit baffled himself. “Yeah. He’s good. He has a lot of potential.” His grin is full of teeth, now. “I think he could even beat you, you know?”

Aomine scoffs. “Impossible.”

“Just you wait,” Kise says, almost a warning. There’s a strange intensity to his face, but Aomine can’t read his expression. Then the bell rings, and Kise is smiling like nothing happened. “Let’s go, shall we? You can’t let your attendance get this bad this early during the school year, Aominecchi.”

And Aomine, he decides to comply.

 

The Inter-High starts soon after that, and Aomine asks Imayoshi to let him sit their first match out.

“You already have Kise anyway.”

Imayoshi thinks about it for a moment, but is amenable enough when he says “Fine. We’re only playing against some small district school, wouldn’t want to scare them away form basketball for good, right?” He smiles, mildly terrifying.

“Yeah…” Aomine agrees, but when the day comes, Satsuki bangs bright and early on his door, pissed out of her wits.

“Aomine-kun! It’s your new team’s first match! Even though you’re not playing, you need to show up! At least to support to Ki-chan!”

“Kise doesn’t need my support,” he grunts, but it only makes her angrier.

“Go get dressed and stop being stupid!” she yells.

So he goes and watches his new team play. Imayoshi wasn’t kidding, their opponents really are weak; amongst them, Kise shines like the fucking sun, running and passing and scoring. It’s captivating. He can’t stop looking at him. And after he’s won, Kise looks at him before he goes to stand in line to bow, and he just smiles.

“He’s good, isn’t he?” Satsuki says, knowingly, from next to him.

Aomine doesn’t answer. His whole body feels taut. He wants to play.

 

Next day, Kise drapes himself over his back when he’s about to walk home, his arms thrown around Aomine’s neck and his pointy chin pressing into his shoulder. Aomine stops in his tracks, his body going rigid. “Aominecchi,” Kise whines. “Come on, you’re not in the going home club, we’ve got practice.”

“I’m not going to practice,” he grumbles, trying to shake him off, but Kise’s arms tighten around him, his muscles drawing up. Aomine has only a split second to realize what he’s about to do, and then it’s too late: Kise jumps on his back, his legs going around his waist and his forearms almost choking him.

“KISE WHAT THE HELL,” he shouts, but Kise is laughing and clinging to him, and his breath is warm against his cheek when he leans towards him. Everybody going home around them stops to stare and whisper, but Kise doesn’t seem to care. 

“But our match with Seirin is coming soon! Didn’t Momoicchi tell you they beat Midorimacchi?”

“Who the hell cares about Midorima! They’re not gonna beat us! I won’t even have to step on the court!” He tries to adjust under Kise’s weight, tries to shake him off, but Kise just won’t budge, huffing with what sounds like disappointment against  his neck.

“Weren’t you dying to find somebody good enough to match you?” His voice lowers. “I saw Kagamicchi play against Midorimacchi. He has Kurokocchi, and he’s good, and he would be a good match for you, I think.” He feels him swallow, the tip of his nose pressed into his hair.

“He would be no match for the both of us,” Aomine says, dismissive, after a moment.

He can’t be sure, but he thinks Kise is smiling when he says; “None the less, you need to practice. Let me down, now.”

“You were the one who jumped on my back in the first place,” he growls.

Kise just grins at him, as cocky as he can get, once he’s on his feet again. “Let’s have a one-on-one, too.”

“Let’s not,” he answers, as they walk towards the gym. 

But, once practice is over, Kise dimples at him and asks him again, and when Aomine refuses for what has to be the three thousandth time, Kise dribbles the ball, his smile turning sharper, and asks “Afraid you’ll lose?”

Something just clicks in him, at that. “You’re on.”

Aomine wins, but his legs are trembling as they shower and change and walk home, Kise whining extra loudly in the background with a smile on his face.

 

They play one-on-one almost every day, after that. It feels good, even though Kise still can’t beat him. But the way he’s getting closer and closer makes Aomine’s whole body tingle, the pure joy and concentration on Kise's face as they’re playing makes his victories feel hard-honed instead of guaranteed.

He feels more awake, less fuzzy around the edges. He wants to play, even more so when Kise welcomes every defeat with a “Let’s play once again!” or “Some day I’ll win!”

So when the day of their match with Seirin finally comes, he draws Kise aside out of the locker room, tells everybody else, even Satsuki, to go on, and when nobody can see them, he tilts Kise’s face up and presses his lips against his, quick, forceful. “We’ll win,” he says, and Kise’s eyes go glassy for a moment before he blinks.

He laughs up at him. “Of course we’ll win, what’s up with that cheesy line, Aominecchi?” Then he takes his face into his hands and kisses him back, his mouth open, their teeth clacking a bit because he’s still smiling.

 

He’s stretching before the match, equally splitting his attention between glaring at Kagami and looking at Kise, when Satsuki comes near him and asks “Wasn’t it a nice surprise, to have Ki-chan come to school with us, Dai-chan?” and then skips away before Aomine can call her a name.


End file.
